


Issues

by TN_Night



Series: #JeanMarcoWeek2015 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Abuse, JeanMarco Week, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Short, Well technically they're already broken up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/TN_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco making up after their breakup from a week prior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't even planning to write today, food poisoning keeping me from my laptop, BUT I COULDN'T JUST SKIP. I did post this before midnight my time, I believe. HEY LOOK FINALLY I'VE ACTUALLY GOT A GOOD EXCUSE FOR WRITING A RUSHED FIC :D
> 
> Sorry 'bout the lack of everything in this :P Enjoy anyway~

Three quiet knocks on his door Jean recognized as his mother's got the teen to his feet, walking over to the door from memory rather than sight as all the lights were off, dragging his comforter behind himself as he went. 

 

He opened the door and was met with his mother's soft smiling face, "Someone's at the door for you."

 

His faced morphed into a confused expression when he asked, "Who?"

 

Her slight apprehension became more visible at the question, she simply turned around and motioned for her son to follow her downstairs to the entranceway. 

 

They walked down the stairs together, neither saying anything until the front door came into view. Jean stopped and his mother carried on, walking away from her son and past her son's ex. Jean's heart fell more than slightly when he saw him.

 

"Marco?" 

 

"Jean," he smiled, sighing in relief when he heard his voice.

 

The black haired male was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, a well-fitting greyish-black long sleeve shirt, and deep red converse– his trademark black eyepatch covering his right eye. Jean was wearing pretty much the exact opposite in terms of attire, pyjama bottoms and a duvet were still all that adorned his body. But while their clothes may've told two very different stories, the dark circles and red-rimmed eyes were what showed that they were one in the same, those were what really mattered. 

 

They stood awkwardly for a few moments, Mrs. Kirstein having left the room long ago. 

 

"So…would you like to come up?" Jean asked, pointing back in the direction up the stairs he came from.

 

"Uh, yeah, sure," Marco said, scratching the back of his neck and following his ex through the house he knew all too well. 

 

They got up to Jean's bedroom and he closed the door, going back to sit on his bed (which he'd done all week anyway since their breakup). 

 

Another silence settled over the room, Jean waiting and hoping Marco knew what he was going to say, Marco internally kicking himself for not preparing anything to say before he'd gotten over here.

 

"So, um…" 

 

"I'm really sorry," Marco breathed out in a rush, eyes squeezed shut, "For everything."

 

Jean stared at the other teen, perplexed, "Marco…you did nothing wrong, everything that happened was my fault."

 

He shook his head, "No, no, no, I could've complained less, you were having a bad day, it happens–"

 

"That shit happened more than once and you know it. Good boyfriends don't throw bottles at their lovers, Marco. They don't yell at them for hours over stupid little things. Good _people_ don't abuse the ones they love. It wasn't your fault, none of it was, I'm just a shitty human being," he slumped back, once again remembering and regretting every decision he'd made that day and nearly every day after the first few years of their relationship. 

 

Marco exhaled quietly, walking over to the bed and sitting next to the other male, "I could've even let you off eas–"

 

"NO!" Jean pulled at his hair, frustrated, tears quickly welling up and falling from his eyes onto the already tearstained bed, "No matter what you say, it'll never change the fact that I was never good to you–"

 

Suddenly, a leg was swung over him, trapping him as Marco straddled his waist and pushed him down against the mattress, "That's where _you've_ got it wrong, Jean," He started, "You were always good to me. And yes, maybe you weren't thinking sometimes, maybe did do some pretty harsh things when we fought, but you're treating it like you did that stuff everyday! Like the only thing you've ever done to me is hurt me! I just needed to say that while you do probably need to control yourself sometimes, for the vast majority of our relationship you were nothing but perfect to me, kind, helpful, compassionate– Just…stop belittling yourself for something that's not even true."

 

Jean stared up at him wide-eyed, more tears chasing the old ones out as he took in the speech, "I'm sorry."

 

Marco sat back again, letting go the death grip he'd acquired at some point on Jean's shoulder's. They stayed in the same position for another minute or two before Marco leaned down and hugged the other, nearly letting out a breath of relief when he felt a pair of arms encircle around his back as well.

 

"I still love you, you know."

 

This time Jean leaned back and smiled, pulling the other down by his neck and giving him a quick peck on his lips, "I know. Love you too."

 


End file.
